Babysitting Saiya-jins: The Victim's P.O.V.
by Ponytail Goddess
Summary: *Complete* You get to look through the babysitter's eyes as she watches Trunks and Goten! Expect pure chaos...
1. Chapter 1: The Terror Begins

Hola! I'm just writing this off the top of my head, but maybe someone will like it. Probably not, but let's see if people like it. You never know, miracles do happen. This is from the babysitter's point-of-view. When you read this fic, you become the babysitter(Paypa), and you are stricken with the horrors of watching Trunks and Goten(ages 8 and 7). Yes, it is kinda "Americanized." Oh well, it's still good. Enjoy my boredom! Oh yeah, and don't be too hard on it. It's my first attempt on a humor fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Trunks and Goten were lying to you when they said that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Babysitting Saiya-jins: From The Victim's Point of View  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 1: The Terror Begins  
  
I look at the large mansion. Wow, Capsule Corp. is as large as my friends have told me. I think I'll enjoy my short stay here, regardless of what my friends have told me.  
  
Taking my blue duffel bag into my arms, I look through the contents quickly. My boyfriend's Orange Star Highschool jacket, a first aid kit, Twister, a few Disney DVD's, a Plen-T pack of Wrigley's Doublemint gum, crayons and a Christmas coloring book, cell phone, Geometry and Biology homework, and a tampon.  
  
*Surely I can keep two kids busy for a night*  
  
My friend Pensla doesn't think I can. She said that she was never coming back here, even though Mrs. Briefs paid her 100 dollars for the one night! She is crazy! She thinks I need a football helmet to watch them! I think she's watched Dennis the Menace one too many times.  
  
I am not going to give up a job that pays 100 dollars a night! That is just pure craziness! I think Pensla has gone insane. Someone call the funny farm!  
  
With my restored confidence, I walk up to the door and knock.  
  
"VEGETA, GET OFF YOUR FAT ASS AND ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!!!!!"  
  
"MAKE ME BITCH!!!! I'M NOT YOUR SERVANT!!! YOU CAN'T ORDER THE PRINCE OF SAIYA-JIN'S AROUND!!!!"  
  
My eyes widen at such language that is spoken so loudly. I have never heard such loud screaming in my life!  
  
"IF YOU DON'T ANSWER IT THEN YOU CAN KISS YOUR GRAVITY MACHINE GOOD- BYE!!!!!!"  
  
There was a sudden silence. A scary silence. Then the door was whipped open. I have to bite my lip so that I don't laugh. I'm staring at this midget man with hair that sticks up, defying all laws of gravity.  
  
"Are you the brat sitter?!?", he demanded. He was very intimidating.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmph"  
  
He walked away from the door, leaving it open.  
  
*I guess I should follow..*  
  
I walk in gingerly. It's a lovely house, equipped with all of the latest conveniences. I should have expected this. It is the house of the famous billionaire Bulma Briefs, inventor of all cool and helpful things.  
  
*Wow*  
  
Suddenly I realize that I am staring with my jaw dropped to the floor. I snap out of it, and go looking for that short man who is presumably Mr. Briefs.  
  
However, I run into Mrs. Briefs first. She looks stressed as she races down the stairs while putting on her shoes.  
  
"Oh, hello, are you Paypa?"  
  
"Yes", I reply.  
  
"Ok, I know you expected 2 kids, but what would you think if I said there was another here for you to watch?"  
  
"Umm..that's fine, I suppose. It'll be no problem."  
  
"Great! Her name is Marron, and she's umm.three or four. I can't remember."  
  
"Yeah, we'll get along great."  
  
"Vegeta wasn't mean to you at the door, was he?"  
  
"No, he was ok."  
  
"That's a first" , she muttered, thinking that I wouldn't hear it probably, though I did.  
  
"Ok, There are 120 frozen pizza's in the freezer, make them all. Use all of the racks in the ovens so that it won't take too long."  
  
I stare at her in utter amazment. "..120..pizzas?!?!?"  
  
"Yeah, hopefully that will be enough. Make sure that Marron gets some. Trunks and Goten will try to hog it all."  
  
"Uh...ok.."  
  
"Make sure that they are in bed by 9:00 p.m. They'll all need baths.", she said as she rushed around looking for her purse. She found it under the kitchen table.  
  
"Ok, is there anything else I need to know?"  
  
"Yes, and this one is very important. Don't let them have any pop or chocolate, understand? It's for your personal safety as well as the rest of the neighborhood's."  
  
"Ok, no caffeine or heavy amounts of sugar. I've got it covered."  
  
"Thanks! The phone number of the restaurant is on the fridge! So is my cell phone number! We'll be back around midnight!"  
  
"Ok, have a good time!"  
  
After hearing my reply she grabbed her husband and they were out the door in less than a minute. I am left in silence.  
  
*I wonder where the kids are?*  
  
I set off looking for them. Two boys and a girl, this couldn't be too hard, could it? It would be alright if they stayed off of caffeine, right?  
  
"Trunks! Goten! Marron!", I call out, "Where are you guys?"  
  
I walk through the house that is slowly getting dark. It is now sort of creepy. I climb up the stairwell slowly, exhausted already from searching the abnormally large house for the children. The stairs creeked under her feet. I feel chills go up my spine.  
  
*Where are these kids are why are they so damn quiet?*  
  
Something furry brushes up against my leg! I scream and try to get away from it. I end up tripping over it and falling back down the stairs.  
  
THUMP!!!!! My butt takes a hard landing on the wooden floor. Then I hear something...giggling. Damn kids. I vaguely make out a light switch on the wall. I flip it. I see a black cat on the stairway(A/N: the kitty that always hangs off Dr. Briefs' shoulder).  
  
"Oh, poor little kitty cat."  
  
I go and pick it up. It scampers out of my arms and hangs itself off of my shoulder. I let hang there; it's kinda cute.  
  
*Now where are those kids?*  
  
Then I get an idea. If the kids eat as Bulma had made out that they did, maybe I can persuade them out with food. I think this is a wonderful idea.  
  
I head down to the kitchen and open the large freezer. Inside, as promised, were 120 frozen pizzas. I grab a few and set the oven to 400. I notice that there are about 60 racks in the oven. How efficient.  
  
I count out 60 pizzas and place one on each rack. I start to break a sweat while opening the plastic wrap and putting them all on the racks.  
  
*This is absolutely absurd. Kids cannot possibly eat this much food. I cannot possibly eat this much food. My boyfriend, the kids, and me cannot eat this much food.. Maybe Bulma has gone crazy. Perhaps fame does that to people..*  
  
Finally I have the oven filled. I sit back on one of the twirly stools at their food bar.  
  
*Whew*  
  
I glance at the clock on the wall.  
  
5:30.  
  
*It's going to be a long night*  
  
The oven beeps. I grab the blue oven mitts and take them out one by one and place them on the 60 shelf cooling rack.  
  
*Thank goodness Bulma has all of these wonderful things. I wouldn't make it without them.*  
  
As if on cue, two whirlwinds raced into the kitchen as I placed the last pizza on the rack. Trunks and Goten. They sit up on the stools, looking eagerly at the food before them. Goten is slightly drooling. They look like they haven't eaten in a few days.  
  
"So you guys show up for the food, huh? Why didn't you come out when I called you?"  
  
"You called?", Trunks asked, looking semi-innocent. Only semi.  
  
I narrow my eyes dangerously. These two were going to be trouble, I could just tell. "What have you guys been up to?", I ask as I get out some paper plates.  
  
"Just...playing...", Goten says dreamily. It is obvious that his mind is more focused on the food in front of him.  
  
"Well, let's hope that you guys have worked up an appetite. Say, where's Marron?",I asked, suddenly remembering that there were three kids to watch, not just two.  
  
The two boys stopped eating for a second, looked at each other and smirked suspiciously.  
  
*Uh-oh*  
  
Finally, Trunks says, "Well..we were playing Native Sacrifice upstairs. She's probably still up there in my room." Goten and him both snicker after that is said.  
  
*Native Sacrifice? Dende help me, this is going to be a long night...*  
  
"Yeah", Goten chimes in, "Maybe you should go upstairs and get her before she misses out on dinner."  
  
"Ok, you guys behave well I go get her. If I have any trouble you will be going to bed early."  
  
With that stated, I walk out of the room and head up the badly lighted staircase.  
  
*You'd think that Bulma would have put more windows in this house.*  
  
Once I'm upstairs I start to open doors and look for Marron. I realize that I should have asked them which room was his. When I'm a bit farther down the hallway, I hear a faint cry for help. I run in that direction. What if something had happened to her while I wasn't watching?!? I'd be in horrible trouble!  
  
I open the door the room where it is coming from. I gasp. There is a little blonde girl with feathers in her pigtails tied to the bedpost with duct tape! She has little Indian signs painted onto her face!  
  
"Oh my goodness! Are you ok sweetheart?" I ask, racing over to her.  
  
"Yes! Tell Trunks and Goten that I don't want to be a sacrifice anymore!"  
  
"Don't worry, you don't have to be one. I'll get you out of there."  
  
I look around Trunks' room for something to help me 'untape' her. I see a whole bunch of high-tech gadgets. I have never seen an eight year old with so much stuff. I go and look in his desk. Sure enough, there is a pair of scissors.  
  
"Ok, Marron, hold still and I'll have you out of this in no time." I start cutting from the bottom up carefully, as to not cut her or her clothes. Once I cut the last strip she tumbles to the floor and starts to cry. I give her a hug.  
  
"Shh..It'll be ok honey."  
  
I start to rip the tape off of her clothes. Thank goodness that she wasn't wearing short sleeves or her arm hair might have been ripped off. I also remove the colorful feathers from her hair.  
  
Once that is done I take her into the bathroom that goes off of Trunks' room.  
  
*I swear, those boys are going to bed early for this*  
  
"Ok, let's see if we can get these markings off of your face."  
  
I take a bar of soap and start to scrub. They don't come off. I scrub harder. They are still on there.  
  
*Damn, they must have used permanent ink.*  
  
"I'm sorry Marron. They won't come off. It might take a few days to get them off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's permanent ink."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's what Trunks and Goten used on your face dear."  
  
"Why?"  
  
I restrain myself from ripping the hair out from my head. *This is going to be a long night...*  
  
I start to answer Marron, but then I am suddenly interrupted by a loud crash coming from below.  
  
The kitchen.  
  
Trunks and Goten.  
  
*It's going to be a long night*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's the end of chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Please review. Please don't be too hard on me, this is my first attempt on a humor fic. Originally this was just going to be a one-shot, but it looks like it's going to be a bit longer than I thought. I'll have the next chapter up a.s.a.p. Until then...  
  
-Ponytail Goddess 


	2. Chapter 2: The Reinforcement Arrives

Welcome back to Babysitting Saiya-jins: The Victim's P.O.V.! I'm glad that everyone liked it. I hope you can enjoy this chapter just as much! Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Babysitting Saiya-jins: The Victim's Point of View  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 2: The Reinforcement Arrives  
  
  
  
CRASH!!!!!!! BANG!!!!!!!! BOOM!!!!!  
  
Loud noises are coming from the kitchen below. I cringe. This could not be a good thing. I quickly pick up Marron and race down the hallway and then down the stairs to investigate. The noises get louder and louder the closer I get.  
  
"Don't throw so far Trunks!!! It's too hard to catch!!!"  
  
"MOOR FLUST OO SHLOUW OTEN!!!!"  
  
"I AM NOT TOO SLOW TRUNKS!!!!!"  
  
I race into the room and gasp at the sight. The two boys are throwing pizza across the room trying to catch the pieces in each other's mouths! There is a large hole in the kitchen wall that wasn't there before! The place is trashed; there's pizza everywhere!!!  
  
I am speechless. I set Marron down and then cling to the doorway for support. I think that I'm going to faint. What is Bulma going to say about this?!? I'll be fired!!! I won't get paid!!! I'll have to pay for damages!!!!!!  
  
*Every single item in this kitchen is ruined! Oh Dende, what am I going to do?!?!?*  
  
A slice of pizza suddenly hits me square in the face, bringing me back to reality. I rip it off and drop it. It lands on Marron's head. I take it off her head and put it in the trashcan that's beside me, setting it right side up first.  
  
"TRUNKS!!! GOTEN!!! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!!!"  
  
They don't stop. Damn kids.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAD BETTER STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!!!"  
  
THUMP!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn...", I mumble as I wake up slowly with a killer headache.  
  
*Where am I...?*  
  
That's when I notice Marron crying beside me. Then it all comes back to me: The Briefs house, babysitting, Trunks and Goten, kitchen, Marron..  
  
*How'd I get on the floor?*  
  
I see a piece of pizza on my foot.  
  
*I guess I must have slipped on something.*  
  
I look at my watch. 7:48 p.m.  
  
*Crap, I've nearly been out for two hours!*  
  
"PAYPA!!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Marron comes over to me and hugs me. I hug her back, still a bit dazed.  
  
"Trunks and Goten said that you were dead! It must be a miracle! My daddy's been dead before, but they had to use the Dragon Balls to bring him back to life!"  
  
"I wasn't dead Marron-chan, just unconscious."  
  
*Wait a second. Where are Trunks and Goten? It's too quiet around here!!!*  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Someone must be at the door. I cringe. I just remembered that I had invited my boyfriend to come over and "entertain me" while the kids slept.  
  
*Why is he here so early?!?*  
  
I get up and go to answer the door. Marron follows me. I fling open the door. Sure enough, there he is.  
  
"Sharpner, what are you doing here so early?!?"  
  
"I thought you said eight!"  
  
"I said nine thirty!"  
  
Marron yanks on my pant leg. "Who is he?"  
  
"Umm...Marron, this is Sharpner. He's....uh...here to help me study for a-a-a..science test! Yeah, I need him to quiz me on it!"  
  
Though I made up the excuse very quickly, she seemed to buy it. Thank Dende for naïve children.  
  
"Hey Paypa, what's that in your hair?"  
  
"What's what?", I ask, touching the tips of my long brunette hair.  
  
"That", he said, grabbing a large clump of my hair and lifting it up so that I could see it, "Eww...what is that?!?"  
  
I look and see a large lump of green goop in my hair. It's all wet and smells minty. I suddenly realize what it is.  
  
Gum.  
  
My Doublemint gum.  
  
In  
  
MY  
  
HAIR!!!  
  
"TRUNKS AND GOTEN!!!", I scream, enraged. My poor beautiful long hair has a huge clump of gum in it! I try to pull it out, but it's stuck in there really good.  
  
I have to count to ten mentally to calm my nerves. I take deep breaths during those few seconds and soon I feel a tiny bit better.  
  
"Sharpner, will you play with Marron for a little while? I need to get this out of my hair and find the two boys."  
  
"Umm..ok....but don't take too long, ok?"  
  
"I'll try not to."  
  
Marron gets excited.  
  
"Oh boy, I get to play with Sharpner!!! I get to play with Sharpner!!! I get to play with Sharpner!!!"  
  
I smile at Sharpner. He cringes. I get the feeling that he really does not like kids all that much. Oh well. It's his own fault for coming early.  
  
"You two go and have fun now!"  
  
"Let's go upstairs and play beauty shop!!! I'll braid Sharpner's hair!!! Mommy just showed me how to braid a few days ago!!!"  
  
Marron grabs Sharpner's hand before he can object and drags him up the stairs. His face has 'help me' written all over it.  
  
*I wish I had my camera!*  
  
My mind snaps back into reality as I touch the gum wad in my hair. Yes, Trunks and Goten are going to pay for this one. Definitely.  
  
I run into a bathroom and look at the abomination. It is all over in there. I try to yank it out again. I can't get it out!!! It's really stuck in there!  
  
*I can't leave it in here, it's so disgusting!!!*  
  
I see a pair of scissors laying on the sink, as if they had been placed there for a special purpose.  
  
*Trunks and Goten must have really planned this one out*  
  
I grab the purple scissors. Dende, this looks like the only way. I haven't had my hair cut since 3rd grade. I try to bring myself to do it, but I can't!  
  
"My hair!!!"  
  
I look away and quickly snip. I hold up a foot and a half of hair with a piece of gum stuck to the top. I then look in the mirror. One side of my hair is still butt length while the other side is chin length.  
  
*Dende, restrain me from mutilating these kids. Bulma had better pay extra for tonight!*  
  
I take a scrunchie out of my pocket and put the long half in a low ponytail. That will have to do for now. I'll have to go and see a hair dresser tomorrow.  
  
*Now I see why Mr. Briefs was calling them brats*  
  
I go off to find them. I go to look in the kitchen first. It is just as messy as it was when I got knocked out. Then I see something that makes my heart skip several beats.  
  
Empty 2 liter bottles of Mountain Dew.  
  
About 10 of them.  
  
*Shit*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review me!!! I hope that you like the idea of Sharpner being her boyfriend. I thought that it would be better with original characters. Sorry if you really like Erasa/Sharpner pairings. Who knows, maybe Sharpner will dump her after tonight! Mwhahaha!!! Until the next writing...  
  
-Ponytail Goddess 


	3. Chapter 3: The Water Games

Welcome to chapter 3 of Babysitting Saiya-jins: The Victim's P.O.V. I hope that you have enjoyed the last 2 chapters. I'm sorry about the "Americanization". Oh well, It's still good, right? I hope so. Well, enjoy my boredom.....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
Marron: Why?  
  
P.G: Because Akira Torriyama owns it.  
  
Marron: Why?  
  
P.G.: Because he created it.  
  
Marron: Why?  
  
P.G.: Rrrrr.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Babysitting Saiya-jins: The Victim's Point of View  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 3: Water Games  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!! GOTEN!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?!?!?", I call out. Nobody answers.  
  
*It is WAY too quiet in here. What are they up to now?*  
  
I go upstairs again and start to look in the random doors, searching for any signs of life. I hear something coming from a nearby room. I open the door and laugh at the sight.  
  
Sharpner. With a make-over. And messy braids in half of his hair. There are a lot of knots in his hair. Man, that's going to take a while to comb.  
  
"Look Paypa! I made Sharpner all pretty!!! We are going to play tea party once he's done!!!"  
  
"Wow, that sounds like fun. If you see the boys, give me a holler, ok?"  
  
"Ok Paypa", Marron said sweetly.  
  
"...Make...it....stop....", a shocked Sharpner manages to say, "...My......poor.....hair......"  
  
"I'll help you get it out later Sharpner", I whisper to him, then leave them to happy playing.  
  
I continue searching rooms. I look into Trunks' room. There are no signs of life. Just as I'm heading out I hear a scream-  
  
CRASH!!!!!  
  
BOOM!!!!!!  
  
Goten is laying on top of me. The window is broken. Glass shards are all over the floor. Goten quickly gets up and flies out the "new passage way".  
  
"Hey! Goten! Get in here now!!!!!"  
  
Nobody comes in or answers.  
  
"Damn it"  
  
I head down the stairs and go outside. Thankfully there are a few streetlamps on, somewhat lighting up the front yard of Capsule Corp. However, neither of the boys were anywhere to be found in the front yard.  
  
*Stupid kids*  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!! GOTEN!!!!! YOU BOYS HAD BETTER COME OUT NOW!!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN WORSE TROUBLE IF YOU DON'T COME OUT!!!!!"  
  
They don't come out. I hear nothing, though I notice some toilet paper in the trees of the neighboring houses as well as at Capsule Corp.  
  
*Why'd they teepee their own house?!? Bulma is going to have a fit!*  
  
"BOYS, PLEASE COME OUT!!! IT ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!!!!!!!"  
  
"We're playing hide-and-go-seek!!!! You have to find us Paypa!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up Goten! Now she knows where we are!!!"  
  
"Sorry Trunks"  
  
Thankfully I caught all of that and I know that both boys are ok. I'm pretty sure that the voices were coming from the left side of the mansion. Man are these boys going to pay for this........  
  
I notice now that it is pretty cold out here. I run inside really fast to go get Sharpner's jacket out of my duffel bag. However, the bag is nowhere to be seen. I had set it on the couch; I know I did.  
  
*Where did it go?*  
  
Stupid brats. Somehow I get the feeling that Trunks and Goten took it. I am beyond angry now. Those brats are going to get a verbal lashing when I get a hold of them. Then they are having their baths and going straight to bed.  
  
I see Sharpner's other jacket slung up on a wooden kitchen twirly stool.  
  
*He'll never notice that it's gone*  
  
I grab Sharpner's nice leather jacket and run outside, putting it on while I ran. Now it was time to go and find the little brats. Oh goodie.  
  
I start to walk around the side of the house. I'm sort of cautious because it's dark and I really don't know what's back here. What if Bulma keeps her experiments back here? It would be bad if I knocked one over or messed it up in any way......  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", I scream as I am pelted with water balloons from an unknown area. I run farther into the dark. The black cat lets go of my shirt and runs off. Dende, I hope it's an indoor/outdoor cat.  
  
"DAMN IT!!!!!!!! TRUNKS AND GOTEN, YOU HAD BETTER COME OUT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!!!!!"  
  
I pull the jacket around me closer, as a breeze blows. I am all wet, and so is Sharpner's jacket. Hopefully it isn't real leather or he will kill me.....  
  
Suddenly water is being sprayed at me. I see the shadow of a short figure holding a garden hose pointed at me. I head for it, not being able to avoid the water. When I'm pretty close to him, he drops the hose and runs off.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I take the hose, and follow it to its water source. I turn the crank and shut it off. No need to add flood damage to the list of things to replace. As I stand back up, something foamy hits my head. I run since it's coming from up above. It follows me. I touch the gooey mess. Shaving cream, I think. Maybe something else too. It's hard to tell in the dark.  
  
"TRUNKS AND GOTEN!!!!!!!!!! DON'T MAKE ME CALL YOUR MOTHERS!!!!!!!!!!!", I threaten now.  
  
As if on cue, I hear a phone ringing noise. My cell phone. It's coming from ahead of me. I run and vaguely see Trunks sitting high up in a tree with my bag of stuff.  
  
He has my phone out. Damn it.  
  
"Trunks, give that to me!"  
  
Instead of throwing it down to me, he decides to answer it himself.  
  
"Hello? No, this is Trunks. Are you a friend of hers? Oh yeah, I remember you. Were you the one that we painted blue? Oh yeah, I remember now, those were some good times eh?"  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!! IS THAT PENSLA?!?!?!?! TRUNKS, LET ME TALK TO HER!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Pensla, she wants me to leave her phone line open. She's waiting for a call from a umm.....what was that she called it again? A lesbian lover maybe?"  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No, that was only the television. We're watching Alien Resurrection!!! Well, I gotta get off the phone. Bye."  
  
"DAMN IT TRUNKS, GIVE ME MY PHONE AND GET DOWN FROM THERE!!!!!"  
  
"ok"  
  
He tosses my phone from the tree.  
  
Splash. It lands in the pool.  
  
"EEP!!! NOT MY PHONE!!!!!!"  
  
I quickly go over there and pull it out. I listen for a dial tone. It's sort of there, but I now here a sploshy noise when I tilt it a bit.  
  
I look back at the tree and prepare to yell at Trunks, but he's long gone.  
  
*Crap, these kids are way too sneaky*  
  
I head inside. Perhaps Sharpner would have better luck than I did. I'll send him out to look for the brats.  
  
When I get inside I immediately look at the clock. It's 8:58.  
  
*Shit, they were supposed to be in bed by 9:00*  
  
I look at my jeans. There are multicolored. Trunks and Goten had put food coloring in the water balloons. Oh joy. I observe Sharpner's jacket. It was definitely real leather, and it is also definitely ruined. I set it back on the chair. Maybe he won't notice.  
  
*Damn it*  
  
I head for the kitchen to take a quick break and sit down for a moment.  
  
I go into the kitchen to find Sharpner and Marron having a little tea party with real tea and cups. Sharpner is wearing a skirt over his jeans, presumable one of Bulma's. There is still tons of makeup on his face and his hair is in horribly messy braids. He looks like he's been through hell and back, just as I have.  
  
"Would you like more tea Mrs. Sharpner?"  
  
"Yes please Mrs. Marron", he replies in a squeaky voice. He looks really tired. Perhaps I'll share some of my paycheck with him. Maybe.  
  
"Sharpner", I call out to him weakly. He looks at me and his eyes go wide, "Will you please go out and find the guys. I'll go get Marron her bath and clean up a little myself."  
  
"Ok!", he quickly replies, his whole face brightening up. It is obvious that he thinks it will be much easier than playing tea party. If only he knew just how wrong he was..........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's the 3rd chapter! Did you like it? Please Review!!!!!!! Thanks a bunch!!!!! I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can. Until then......  
  
-Ponytail Goddess 


	4. Chapter 4: The Spandex Modeler

Hello yet again and welcome back to Babysitting Saiya-jins: The Victim's P.O.V. I hope that people will read this chapter. Nobody reviewed the last one! And I thought I was doing really good with this story too! If you'd like me to e-mail you when the new chapters come out then just tell me in your review and I will. Thanks! Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter more so than the last. Hopefully this is still funny. Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. If only....if only.......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Babysitting Saiya-jins: The Victim's Point of View  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 4: The Spandex Modeler  
  
I watch as Sharpner runs out the hole in the kitchen wall and starts to search for the boys. I smile, at least he isn't being his usual preppy self tonight. I don't think he brought his camera either. Too bad. I would have liked to have a picture of him with those braids. That would have been some really good blackmail.  
  
I look down at Marron. She is still sitting on her chair sipping some tea from her cup. She is also wearing a large apron. I wonder wear she got it.  
  
"Marron, why don't we go and get you all cleaned up and ready for bed."  
  
"Ok", she agreed, hopping down from the chair. She untied the apron and set it down on the pizza-covered floor. I then take her hand and we head for the bathroom.  
  
I put the plug in the bathtub and start to run some warm water. Marron strips down while I look through the cupboard for some shampoo or soap. I come upon a bottle of "Mimi's Fluffy Bubblegum Scented Bubble Bath".  
  
"Do you like Bubble Bath Marron?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Ok", I say as I go over to the tub and pour in a generous amount. Bulma won't mind. She can, after all, afford anything she wants.  
  
I put up the bottle and when I come back the tub is happily full of bubbles. Marron has already gotten in. I reach over and take out her pigtails. Her hair sticks out like she has an afro once they are out. I restrain from laughing.  
  
I go examine myself in the mirror while she plays in the tub. I still have some shaving cream in my hair. I stick my head under the sink and wash it out as best as I can.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
WHACK!!!!!  
  
"Owwwwwww...."  
  
Upon hearing a scream outside I had started to lift up my head, only to whack myself back down with the faucet.  
  
*Dende, that hurt.....*  
  
I take my head carefully out of the sink and I wrap a towel around my head, giving myself an Arabian look.  
  
I look over to Marron and gasp. Her hair is now bright pink!!!!!! There must have been hair dye in that bubble bath!!!! Oh Dende, help me!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marron notices that I am staring at her. "What's wrong Paypa?"  
  
I don't know what exactly to say. Finally I stutter out, "D-do you like p-p-pink Marron?"  
  
"Yes, pink is my favorite color!!!"  
  
"Well, that's good. I think Trunks and Goten put hair dye in your bubble bath. Your hair is pink."  
  
"Oh, YAY!!! Mommy said that I couldn't dye my hair pink when I asked her!!!"  
  
I slap myself. *Shit*  
  
I hear more screams come from outside. Mostly ones from Sharpner. He sounds like he's dying out there.  
  
"Come on Marron, time to get out", I say, exhausted. Perhaps I can at least get this one child off to bed. Then I can go and help Sharpner out.  
  
I wait as Marron gets dressed. I notice that the Indian marks did not wash off of her face. *Uh-oh*  
  
I then help her brush her 'tickle-me-pink' colored hair and brush her teeth. I hear several more screams come from the outside. All of them are Sharpner's. I have a feeling that he's going to make me share my paycheck. Oh well, I suppose that he deserves it.  
  
Ding Dong!!!  
  
I hear the doorbell ring. I go to answer it. I open it up. My eyes widen and a deep blush spreads across my face.  
  
Sharpner. Soaking wet. Dressed in only his smiley face boxer shorts.  
  
I am truly speechless. I can't help but stare. My face is surely as red as a tomato by now.  
  
I open my mouth and start to say something, "-"  
  
"Don't ask. Please don't ask."  
  
I shut my trap, though I truly can't help but wonder what happened out there and how Sharpner had lost all of his clothes.  
  
"Can I come in now? It's cold out here........."  
  
I let him in. When he steps into the light, I gasp. His makeup is running down his face. His braids are damp. He looks like a runaway clown. Poor Sharpner!  
  
"Here, I bet Mr. Briefs has a pair of clothes that you can wear. You can't stand around like that all night long."  
  
He nods weakly.  
  
I grab his hand and lead him upstairs. We search the hallways for the master bedroom. Opening and closing doors, trying to find the right one. Most of the guest rooms all look the same. I open one that looks different.  
  
"Over here Sharpner."  
  
He comes and we look in. I reach for the light switch and flip it up. Light fills the enormous room. This had to be it. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room and there were many outfits sprawled across the floor. Mrs. Briefs' clothing.  
  
I slowly enter the room, knowing that we are probably not supposed to be in here. There are too other doorways in the room. I open the first. Bathroom. No male clothing. I shut it and go to the next door, Sharpner following behind. I open it. Closet, jackpot! I look around. It is huge!!! One side has all sorts of business suits and dresses and Capsule Corp. wear. The other side has a few shirts and pants, but mostly blue spandex? Why so much spandex? Bizarre.  
  
"This must be Mr. Briefs' side", I state, pointing to the side with the spandex.  
  
"Man, what is with all of this spandex? Why does he have so many pairs? I am not putting on the spandex!", Sharpner states.  
  
"Your going to have to Sharpner. Look, he doesn't have many other clothes. He won't miss the spandex, but he will miss the others."  
  
"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I AM GOING TO WEAR SPANDEX!!!"  
  
I give him my famous glare. He gulps. He'll put it on if he knows what is good for him.  
  
"Do it Sharpner"  
  
I see the look of defeat fall upon his face yet again. He sighs. "Fine....."  
  
I grab him a pair of blue spandex slacks and a shirt. I turn my back, though it really wouldn't matter now. I have basically seen it all.  
  
I hear him mutter cuss words as he puts on the spandex outfit. I smile. I know exactly who is in charge of this relationship.  
  
"Paypa, these don't fit right"  
  
I turn around and look at him. The shirt looks fine. However, the pants fit him like capris. I laugh. He glares at me now, but I am not affected at all by it.  
  
"Well, you know, Mr. Briefs is pretty short. It's just for one night Sharpner. You'll just have to deal with it for now."  
  
"I don't like these! I've already got a wedgie....."  
  
"Keep those comments to yourself Sharpner."  
  
I grab his hand and we march back down the stairs. Marron is coloring a picture in my Christmas Coloring book.  
  
"Good, she's busy."  
  
I look around for the boys. They are still nowhere to be seen. They are probably still outside. I go and sit in the kitchen, Sharpner still right by my side. I suddenly come up with an idea. A really great idea.  
  
"I've got it!!!", I burst out, jumping out of my seat suddenly. I scare Sharpner. He falls out of his seat and hits the floor.  
  
"I got them inside with food the first time! Perhaps it will work again!"  
  
I know that this is a wonderful idea. Why ever hadn't I thought of this before? Man, I can't believe that it took me so long to figure out the answer.....  
  
I run to the freezer and take out the other 60 pizzas. I preheat the oven and start to unwrap them all. Sharpner watches this with a weird expression, then silently comes over and helps me unwrap them.  
  
*This will work for sure! I just know it will!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Please review! Thank you so very much. I still have a number of other ideas for this story. Please keep reading it. I'll have the 5th chapter up soon! Until then......  
  
-Ponytail Goddess 


	5. Chapter 5: The Bathroom Adventures

Hola, and welcome back to Babysitting Saiya-jins: The Victim's P.O.V.! I hope that people are actually still reading this fic since I am working so hard on it. I'm hoping to have it completed in the very near future. Thanks to all those who reviewed me, it was very encouraging. Now then, enough of this shiznit, onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or Calvin and Hobbes for that matter. I borrowed an idea from that comic strip for this particular chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Babysitting Saiya-jins: The Victim's P.O.V.  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 5: Bathroom Adventures  
  
Ding! The timer goes off. The pizzas are ready. The plan is now to be set in motion. I quickly take the pizzas out and set them on the rack.  
  
Just as I had suspected, two twin whirlwinds come flying in the hole in the wall as the last pizza is taken out of the oven. I wonder how they manage to time that perfectly every single time.....  
  
However, I stand in front of the food, blocking the way to it. There was no way that they were getting any of this until I got some explanations.  
  
They stop in front of me, drooling. There is practically a puddle of spit on the floor.  
  
*How disgusting!*  
  
"Boys, just what exactly do you two think you have been up to?", I ask, putting my foot down immediately, trying to be intimidating.  
  
They don't answer. They just sniff at the food. I had forgotten about this. They always seemed to pay more attention to food than anything else.  
  
"You don't get to eat until you answer me!"  
  
For a second they both stared up at her, looking like they were going to cry. Then Trunks got a smirk on his face.  
  
*Uh-oh*  
  
"You can't just not feed us! If you don't , then I'll tell mom that you tried to starve us and she won't pay you!"  
  
My eyes widen at this realization. What if this was true? I need this money!  
  
I sigh with defeat. "You boys have to promise me that you'll get your baths after you eat."  
  
"OK!!!", they both said in unison, then dug into the food. I watch them with disgust. They gobble it down as if they hadn't had a meal in three days, when in fact they ate just four hours ago.  
  
I go into the next room to see Sharpner watching Marron color a picture of Jolly Old St. Nick.  
  
*Good, they are busy*  
  
I walk back in to the kitchen to find that the pizza is gone. The boys were sitting there, staring at me.  
  
"What? You guys need to get your baths now."  
  
They frowned, but amazingly as promised, they headed upstairs. I stare in awe.  
  
*YES*  
  
Amazingly, I find myself alone in the kitchen, which is quiet and I know where all three kids are. Is this what they call paradise? It's almost too quiet. There has to be a catch somewhere. Something must be about to go wrong. They can't go from being all bad to being all good. That is just not right.  
  
However, nothing happens. I hear the water turn on in one of the upstairs bathrooms.  
  
*Wow, it's so calm now*  
  
I decide to go and get my homework. There really wasn't much else to do at this point in time.  
  
I look around for my duffel bag. It is nowhere to be found.  
  
*That's right, Trunks had it outside!*  
  
I go outside with a handy flashlight in my hand that I found in one of the broken kitchen drawers. I search the tee-peed trees and bushes for my bag, but seems to be missing.  
  
*Damn it*  
  
I go back into the house empty handed. I am disappointed. For about 30 minutes this job had been going right. I mumble cuss words as I enter the living room.  
  
"Hey Paypa!"  
  
I look up to the top of the staircase. Trunks.  
  
"Looking for something?"  
  
He holds up my duffel bag.  
  
"Yes, please hand that here Trunks"  
  
"Nope. You have to come and get it!", he stated with a grin plastering his face. I grimace as he shakes it temptingly.  
  
*I'm going to kill this child*  
  
I start to run up the stairs. He runs away. I chase him down the hall, trying to catch up and grab my duffel away from him.  
  
He cleverly runs into a bathroom and shuts the door. I hear the lock click.  
  
*Damn it*  
  
I stop outside the door and bang on it with one hand.  
  
"Trunks, I need that bag! It has my homework!"  
  
"Homework, eh?",. I hear from inside. This is followed by an evil snicker. I am not liking the sound of this.  
  
"Come on Trunks! Give it to me! Please?"  
  
"How bad do you want your homework Paypa?", he asks from inside. What is he up to now?  
  
"Trunks, I have tests coming up in those classes. I need the notes and assignments to study with."  
  
"What will you give me in return for the notes?", he calls out.  
  
This makes me extremely mad.  
  
*Just who the hell does he think he is?*  
  
"Trunks, damn it, give me my notes!"  
  
"I guess you don't want them all that much. That means that you won't miss them when I dispose of them."  
  
"What, Trunks! Give me my notes! I swear, I'll-"  
  
Flush!  
  
"There goes one page!"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He laughs from inside. I wish I had an axe right now so that I could chop the door open and save my poor notes. Trunks is going to get it when he gets out of there.  
  
"You had better not have done that you little twerp!"  
  
"What if I did?"  
  
"Rrrrrrr......."  
  
"The deal is still up. What would you give me for the remainder of your notes?"  
  
"I don't have to give you anything! Those notes are mine!!!!!"  
  
"Ok then, say bye-bye to this page!"  
  
Flush!  
  
"EEEEEP!!! NO!!!!! STOP IT TRUNKS!!!!"  
  
I hear more hysterical laughter coming from the bathroom. I have no idea of what to do. He has my notes!  
  
Flush!  
  
"HEY!!! STOP THAT!!!"  
  
Flush!  
  
"I hope these don't clog up the pot!", he calls from inside of the room.  
  
Flush!  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrr....."  
  
"Wow Paypa! This math stuff looks pretty hard! I hope you already memorized it, cuz' you're never gonna see it again!"  
  
I decide to bargain before he flushes them all. I really needed the math. "What do you want for it Trunks?"  
  
"That's more like it! I knew you'd come to your senses after a while."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, what the hell do you want?!?"  
  
"Don't get snippy with me! My finger might just accidentally flush this next page!"  
  
"Fine. Trunks, please tell me what you want."  
  
"Alright. For starters, I want some chocolate and some more Mountain Dew."  
  
"WHAT?!? WHEN PIGS FLY!!!!!"  
  
Flush!  
  
I slap my forehead. It has been a long night.........  
  
Suddenly, I hear screams coming from the first floor. Oh great.  
  
"What else Trunks?", I say. My patience has totally disappeared. I now have a new hatred of children.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!", I scream as someone taps my shoulder from behind. I whip around to see Sharpner there.  
  
"Paypa! There's water leaking out of the ceiling in the kitchen!!!"  
  
"SHIT!!!!!"  
  
I totally forget about my homework for the time being and I run down the hallway and stairs. I quickly stop at the kitchen.  
  
There is water coming out of the ceiling and the light fixture. That cannot be good. I quickly turn off the light.  
  
"Let's go find where it is coming from!"  
  
Sharpner and I race back up the stairs. We go down the opposite hallway and look for a leaking water source in the many rooms. I notice that the carpet is wet in front of one doorway. I try to open the door up, but it is locked.  
  
"Shit! Sharpner, it's coming from in here!"  
  
He quickly comes and observes. He then proceeds to kick down the door. I gasp. I didn't know that Sharpner had it in him! It would have looked very Hollywoodish, other than the fact that Sharpner looked more like a manly girl with bad makeup at this point.  
  
I quickly go in through the door. The bathtub is overflowing! I quickly run and shut it off. There is water all over the floor and anywhere else possible. I scan the room for human life. There is none. However, there is an orange gi. Goten.  
  
*Damn kids*  
  
The window was open to. I now knew his escape route.  
  
"This is just great", I mutter.  
  
I decide to leave this to Bulma to deal with, just like the kitchen. There wasn't much that I could do about this.  
  
I run back down to the other bathroom and find it open. I look inside. There is nobody to be seen. The window in here is open too. I see my duffel bag on the floor. I quickly run to it and check for my homework. All of the Biology is there, but the math is gone.  
  
I slowly get up and look into the toilet. My Geometry book is lying in the water. There are no signs of my notes.  
  
I grit my teeth. Those brats are going to get it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Please review. I'm sorry, but I don't think this chapter was great, but I tried. Next times will be better, I promise. Hey, ya know, I got the leaky ceiling from personal experience. I was staying at a hotel and the bathroom light leaked in the middle of the night. It turned out that some idiot left the tub on while on the cell phone and forgot about it. It leaked into our bathroom. We had to get up and change rooms in the middle of the night. What an experience!  
  
-Ponytail Goddess 


	6. Chapter 6: The Mysterious Creatures

Welcome back to Babysitting Saiya-jins: The Victim's P.O.V.! We are nearing the end of this story. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this. I most certainly didn't expect such a response. I might try another humor fic in the near future. But until then, I'll just finish up this story. Well, enjoy the newest chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this? I don't own DBZ. Ya'll oughta know that by now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Babysitting Saiya-jins: The Victim's P.O.V.  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 6: The Mysterious Creatures  
  
Sharpner looks at me. I look at Sharpner. Then we both look at my Geometry book that's floating in the toilet.  
  
"Sharpner", I say in my dangerously low voice, "Go outside and get the brats. I will attempt to salvage this book. Ok?"  
  
He has a look of pure horror on his face. It was always good to scare him a little bit so that you could get what you wanted. And I'm quite sure that I look very intimidating right now. Perhaps even more so than Mr. Briefs.  
  
"......y-yeah, ok......", he manages to stutter out, then runs to go and complete his task.  
  
I grab up my school book from the toilet and wrap it in a towel so that it won't drip. I bring it over to the sink and rummage through the drawers until I come upon a hair dryer. I then proceed to try and dry out my book.  
  
"What are you doing Paypa?", a small voice askes from behind.  
  
I turn around and see Marron. I smile. At least she hasn't been bad tonight.  
  
"Well Marron, I'm drying off my book that the boys got wet. Hey, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"  
  
"I can't go to sleep. If I do than the Boogie Man will eat me! Trunks and Goten said that he hides under the bed and eats little girls with pink hair! I don't wanna be eaten!"  
  
I sigh. "Marron, there's no Boogie Man. Trunks and Goten just made that up to scare you."  
  
"But I saw him! He's really hairy and has horns and he's under my bed and he won't leave and I can't sleep with him under there because if I do then he'll eat me alive and slurp out my guts and-"  
  
"Here Marron, let's go check under your bed for him."  
  
"Okay, but if you get eaten then it's not my fault!"  
  
I take Marron by the hand and I lead her into the room that she was going to sleep in. I get down on my hands and knees and I lift up the bed skirt.  
  
I gasp and jump away. There really was something under there!  
  
*Hey, wait a second.......*  
  
I pull up the bed skirt again and look at the creature. Someone put a mounted moose's head under her bed. How nice.  
  
"Marron honey, it's just an animal head that someone shot while hunting. It's dead and it won't hurt you."  
  
"I don't wanna stay in here!"  
  
"Fine, fine.........there are other guest rooms. I bet they wouldn't mind if you stayed in one of those."  
  
"Ok"  
  
I take her by the hand and lead her across the hall into another guest room. I check under the bed. Nothing.  
  
"Marron, there's nothing under this one. Can you sleep in here?"  
  
"Yep.", she says and hops into the bed. I gently tuck her in.  
  
"Good night Marron"  
  
"Night Paypa"  
  
I gently leave the door cracked then head for the stairs. I speed up when I hear Sharpner scream. What were they up to now?!? Why can't they just go to bed like normal kids?!?!?  
  
Just as I head to the front door it opens and whacks me in the face. I fall backwards and hit the floor. My nose!  
  
"DENDE! I AM SO SORRY PAYPA!!!!!"  
  
Sharpner is instantly by my side. I gingerly reach up and touch my nose. It's bleeding. Sharpner runs and gets a box of Kleenex. I stuff some up my nostrils.  
  
I notice that Sharpner is shaking and trembling. He looks very jumpy.  
  
"Sharpner, what's wrong?", I ask with a voice that sounds stuffy.  
  
"ALIENS!!!!! THERE ARE ALIENS IN THE SIDE YARD!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Uh-oh, now he's lost it*  
  
"......what.......?"  
  
"THERE WERE TWO OF THEM!!!! THEY WERE SHORT AND THEY GLOWED GOLD, KINDA LIKE THE GOLDEN FIGHTER!!!!! THEY SAY THEY ARE GOING TO TAKE US PRISONER AND DO EXPERIMENTS ON US!!!! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME PAYPA PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I stare at him, dumbfounded.  
  
"Sharpner, I don't believe in aliens."  
  
"Go outside and see them", he wimpered, clutching my leg with a death grip.  
  
"You wuss!"  
  
I yank him off of my leg and I run outside. I turn to the side yard, and then my eyes widen.  
  
There are strobe lights coming from inside of one of the side buildings of Capsule Corp. The door to it opens up and white smoke pours out. Two figures appear at the door. They are just as Sharpner described them. They glowed.  
  
"We are here to get you! We want your blood! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I run back into the house screaming. I slam the door behind me. I see Sharpner begging Marron to save him from the aliens. Marron just cries.  
  
I pick up Marron. "Hush, don't worry. I won't let them take us!"  
  
When she doesn't stop crying I just put her down and pace the front hallway. I must formulate some sort of plan to defend the children and babysitters of this mansion.  
  
I go upstairs to look for a weapon. I look in Trunks' room. There's a lot of stuff in there.  
  
I see a baseball bat. That will do.  
  
I grab it and run back down the stairs. Sharpner and Marron are still crying.  
  
"Hey, quiet down, they'll be able to find us easily if you don't shut up!"  
  
The sound immediately quit. I hear some sounds outside.  
  
"Hide!", I whisper to them.  
  
Sharpner grabs Marron and pulls them both into the coat closet.  
  
I get a better grip on my bat.  
  
I see the doorknob slowly turn.  
  
I grit my teeth.  
  
The door opens. I raise my bat and I start to bring it back down on the alien. However, I stop short when I see that it is no alien at all. It's Mrs. Briefs. Back early.  
  
I sweat drop.  
  
*Oh shit*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Please review! Thanks! I've got one last chapter to put up on this one. I hope that you have all enjoyed the story. Thanks for being such good readers and reviewers! Until the last chapter.......  
  
-Ponytail Goddess 


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Atrocities

Hello, and welcome to the final chapter of Babysitting Saiya-jins: The Victim's P.O.V. I hope that you will enjoy this last chapter. I might cry, I really enjoyed writing this and now it's over! I will have to do another humor fic soon! Well, this chapter is set up a bit differently, but hopefully you will enjoy it none the less. Happy reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. If only.......if only........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Babysitting Saiya-jins: The Victim's P.O.V.  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 7: The Final Atrocities  
  
I quickly pull the bat behind my back and try to look somewhat innocent. I am so scared. I almost hit the richest woman in the world over the head with a metal object!  
  
"M-mrs. Briefs! You're back early!", is all that I can stutter out.  
  
*OH DENDE, SHE'S GOING TO ARREST ME FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER!!!!!*  
  
She looks at me suspiciously. I gulp. This is not good at all.  
  
Suddenly the closet door flies open. Sharpner and Marron fall out, followed by an avalanche of jackets and hats. Oh dear, I'm in big trouble now. I might as well dig my own grave at this point.  
  
Suddenly, Mr. Briefs starts laughing. Well, actually, it's more like a creepy cackle. My eyes widen at this. There is nothing funny about this!  
  
"Looks like the brats did it again!", he said in between laughs.  
  
Bulma glares at him. "Vegeta, that's enough! Don't make me take down your gravity machine!!!"  
  
That shut him up. I can't help but wonder what exactly a gravity machine is and why it is so important to him. Oh well, as long as he stopped laughing that freaky laugh. I swear, he sounded evil or possessed or something!  
  
Bulma started to say something else, but was suddenly interrupted by the screeching of sirens. A few seconds later a whole convoy of police cars showed up at the mansion. All of the neighbors came out of their houses and stared at the sight. They seemed gaze back and forth from the tee-pee job in their yards to the sight at Capsule Corp, equally interested in both.  
  
Bulma slapped herself. "I forgot to shut off the outdoor alarm system. It silently alerts the police when anybody wanders through the yard after 11 p.m."  
  
I cringe. Bulma does not seem too happy with all of this. And she hasn't even seen the kitchen yet!  
  
"Is that MY spandex you're wearing boy?", Vegeta asked Sharpner, glaring at him.  
  
"Uh........I can explain sir!!!"  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!!!!! HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYA-JINS IN THIS MANNER!!!!! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO RUN BEFORE I BLAST YOU INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Sharpner screamed as he ran down the street faster than I had ever imagined that a person could go.  
  
*Prince of all Say-a-whats? Blasting into the next dimension?!? Man, this creep is crazy!*  
  
"VEGETA!!! I TOLD YOU TO STOP THREATENING KIDS LIKE THAT!!!!! I WILL NOT HAVE A REPEAT OF WHAT HAPPENED LAST HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!"  
  
Mr. Briefs just smirks at this. I am not even going to ask about the events of last Halloween........  
  
Mrs. Briefs walks out on the lawn and yells to the cops and the crowd that has gathered around Capsule Corp. "FALSE ALARM!!! MY KIDS ACCIDENTALLY SET IT OFF!!!!! FALSE ALARM!!!!!"  
  
Bulma goes on like this for quite a while. Vegeta appears to be getting agitated. I don't blame him. Mrs. Briefs can really belt it out. I'm starting to get quite a migraine.  
  
"WOMAN, STOP YOUR BELLOWING!!!!! THEY ALL HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!!!!!", he screams out to her.  
  
"SHUT UP VEGETA!!!!! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?!?!?!"  
  
"I KNOW THAT YOUR MOUTH NEVER CEASES MOVING!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
This goes on for quite a while. I go and get Marron in bed while they are screaming. When I come back there are no police officers to be seen, only the Great Saiya-man and Videl are now here.  
  
*Wow, I didn't see them here earlier! How cool, I get to see the Great Saiya-man in person!!!*  
  
The Saiya-man seems to be giggling as Bulma tells him what happened.  
  
*Ok......, what a freak.........*  
  
Bulma now turns to me. "What all did they destroy that belonged to you?"  
  
"My cell phone, clothes, Sharpner's clothes, both of our hair styles, a leather jacket, and my geometry book."  
  
Bulma whips out her checkbook. Hallelujah. I watch as she quickly writes out three checks. She hands them all to me.  
  
"Ok, there's one in there for you, one for Sharpner, and one to replace all of your broken items. Thank you for doing it for us."  
  
I smile and nod. This is the only good thing that has come out of tonight. I tell them all goodnight and quickly leave.  
  
After I'm a little ways away I look at the checks. It was just like she had promised: $100 for me, $100 for Sharpner, and a $500 for replacing. Wow. I can't wait to get some new stuff with this check.  
  
I groan as I remember I have to share it with Sharpner. What a wuss!!! Once he gets all of his new things I am going to dump him. I don't care if he's popular anymore! I refuse to have a wimpy boyfriend!!!  
  
Just as I start walking down the street again I hear screaming. Mrs. Briefs and her voice that really carries. All the way down the street..........  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU BOYS THINKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR, WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO GO OUT WITHOUT YOU TORMENTING A BABYSITTER!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE GROUNDED FOR WEEKS!!!!!!! YOU EVEN DYED MARRON'S HAIR!!!!! HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THAT TO 18!?!?!?!?!!?!?!? YOU ARE GOING TO ALSO CLEAN UP THE PIZZA IN THIS KITCHEN SO THAT THE REPAIR MEN DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH A MESS!!!!! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!?!?!?"  
  
Oh man. I actually feel a bit sorry for the little rascals. Just a little. However, with a check in my pocket, I feel just jolly and start to dance down the street.  
  
"I survived!!!", I sing out as I dance. A few neighbors come out and watch. They probably think I'm another kid on drugs, but that's ok!!! I survived a night at the Briefs' house!!! I can't wait to call Pensla and tell her about it! She was so wrong! I didn't even have to call Mrs. Briefs in the middle of the time!!!  
  
*Though I probably should have*, I think to myself, *.........oh well!*  
  
*Wait a second, what if she calls and asks you again?*  
  
I stop dead in my tracks. I shiver. I really don't ever want to do it again. The money really wasn't worth the torment I had gone through tonight.  
  
*Never again.....never again*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review! Ok, I lied! There is going to be a very, very short epilogue tacked onto this! I think I'll put it up today as well! Until then.......  
  
-Ponytail Goddess 


	8. Epilogue: The Call

Hello, and welcome to the epilogue of Babysitting Saiya-jins: The Victim's P.O.V. I am so happy that so many people have enjoyed this fanfic. I hope you will enjoy my other humor fics in the future. Well, onto the chapter. This is going to be a shorty, but that's ok. Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Babysitting Saiya-jins: The Victim's P.O.V.  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Epilogue: The Call  
  
Man, this Geometry assignment sucks!!! I wish that I was out with my new boyfriend Stapler. He is such a hottie, and not a wussy like that Sharpner. I am so glad that I got rid of him.  
  
I smirk as I think of Sharpner and I get off my bed and grab some darts. I hurl them at the few pictures of him I have on my dart board. The first one hits his chest. The second hits his head. The third hits him in the groin.  
  
*Good shot!!!*  
  
RING!!! RING!!!  
  
I stare at my ringing green phone. Who could be calling now?  
  
*Ooooooooooooooooooh, maybe it's Stapler!!!*  
  
I run up to the phone and grab it off the hook.  
  
"Hello", I say in my sexy voice, assuming that it was Stapler.  
  
".......um.....hello", says a female voice from the other side.  
  
*Oops*  
  
"This is Mrs. Bulma Briefs. I was wondering if you were free this Saturday to come and baby-sit Trunks and Goten?"  
  
I hang up. No way, no how. Not even a large sum of money could get me to go back there again.  
  
Besides, there were better things to do on Saturday, like hang out with Stapler.  
  
*Hmm.......Stapler*  
  
Now I go back into la-la land thinking about my new guy. My math is forgotten about, as well as Mrs. Briefs' offer. All that matters was my new brunette boyfriend and what we are going to do on Saturday night.  
  
The End.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review!  
  
Ok, a big thank you goes out to all of my reviewers!!! Thank you all for liking my story!!! I'm so happy that it turned out this well! Thanks again!  
  
Ok, now I'm going to advertise for myself:  
  
I have a new humor fic out!!! The Oscar Mayer Commercial Tryouts! Go and read it if you'd like!!!  
  
Ok, that's all for now!!! Thank you all!!! Have a good day!!!  
  
-Ponytail Goddess 


End file.
